detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Kimmie McAdams
Kimmie is the leader of the Glamazon's and thus the single most popular female student in A Nigma High. She also has trouble remembering people's names (as seen throughout The Cam-didate), as she called Cam "Chameleon" and Greta "Gretel". History Prior to series start Kimmie used to be childhood friends with Biffy Goldstien and has had her prized Chihuahua, Mr. Margolious, for a long time. During the 7th grade Kimmie and Biffy broke off their friendship apparently because of a rift created between her and Biffy when, "she went all girly on him." Season 1 Like everyone else, Kimmie was present at the Prank. Her first major appearance, however wasn't until "Friday Night Bites" where she went to a party hosted by Brandy Silver. In which she had spent most of her time nit-picking Brandy, the food and the decor. Kimmie and the Glamazons appeared during the Battle of the Bands as a popstar group called "Kimmie and the G's." Kimmie also made a minor appearance during the Green Apple Splat factory incident where she stated that with Brandy apparently dead inside the factory, they would need to find a new Glamazon, considering Biffy for a little while. Kimmie made her next appearance during "The Hair Incident" where it's revealed that she actually has short hair and uses hair extentions. Also during "The Hair Incident" she brought Mr. Margolious, her pet dog, to school with her which earned her detention for the day. During detention she and Biffy reconciled and bonded over the use of his phone apps. Though she claims she will never do anything that will get her detention again to avoid Lee and Biffy. HOWEVER she secretly signals Biffy to call her. Season 2 Personality She treats everyone with very little respect, even her so called friends, and only cares about their social status. She can be best discribed as the imbodiment of the Popular female student stereotype: Selfish, arrogant, vain, and cares for nothing and no-one but herself. Biffy claims that she was once a nice person before she "went all girly on him." She holds her "friends" in very little regard and sees them as both expendible and replacible. Though it is implied that she still misses being friends with Biffy the exact reasons for their friendship breaking apart are still unclear. Though she does seem to somewhate regret breaking off ties with her friend and openly states that she does not want to hate him forever. Kimmie has shown a bit of a joking and fun-loving side as well. She allowed Biffy to join the Glamazons after he "nailed the walk" as a part of a joke, and later laughed at Biffy's apt to put her poodle's face on several random people. Relationships Mrs. McAdams (Council Leader ) Not much is known about Kimmie's relationship with her mother, or where her mother has been, but she is known to be the only seen council member and she leads the council. Biffy Goldstein Kimmie and Biffy are childhood friends but broke off from each other in seventh grade. However they seem to have atleast rekindled their friendship to a certain extent. "(The Hair Incident)" It is possible that Kimmie and Biffy met through their parents, who both work for Mann,Wurst and Finnwich. When Brandy was left behind Kimmie and Biffy had jokingly replace her. Though it is very likley she just did this to humour his sarcastic response. It seems one of the reasons may have to do with Biffy's hat which she thinks makes him look stupid (or she may just think the hat on its own looks stupid). Brandy Silver Kimmie holds the new Glamazon recruit in little regard, finding her party a waste of time and thought that Biffy Goldstein would make a better replacement (albeit in a joking matter). Abilities As the de-facto leader of the Glamazons she holds a high ammount of athority over her underlings and anything Glamazon-related, she also seems to be some control over other popular cliques as well. She was also immune to the hypnotising effects of the The Prank Song. Trivia *Kimmie is one of 4 people to get detention at some point in season one. **Lee Ping, Biffy Goldstien and Lynch are the other three. ***Out of those four, she and Biffy are the only two who didn't sneak out. *Kimmie has stated that she thinks Biffy's hat is dumb. *Three years before the show started, Kimmie and Biffy used to be friends.Detentionaire Episode 16 - The Camdidate They then stopped being friends after Kimmie became a Glamazon.Detentionaire Episode 14 - Chaz's Corner After they were stuck in detention with each other, they became friends again. *Her favourite thing to say to Biffy is " Nonversation" Gallery K5.jpg K.jpg K4.jpg Jnr9.png Jnr8.png Thi13.png Thi14.png Glamazon's.jpg Biffy and Kimmie2.jpg Biffy and Kimmie.jpg Kimmie1.jpg Kim.png|Kimmie activates her love game Kimmie and Biffy and Holger.png|Kimmie with Biffy and Holger in a ferris wheel booth Bimmie.png|Kimmie with Biffy at the fair References Category:Characters Category:Glamazon's Category:Protagonists Category:Popular Category:Prank Category:A Nigma High Category:Detentionaire